


The Awakening

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Omega Loki, Omegaverse, Protective Thor, Thor Is a Good Bro, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor Omegaverse. Pretty much a shameless excuse for smut. Lots of angst for Loki as he awaits his first heat which will determine if he is an Omega or not. Thor is loving and sweet. Odin is Odin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The guards are never far behind. Like criminals, they are watched and it irritates them. It’s not because they misbehaved. It’s not because their parents fear assassination. No, what their parents fear is the claiming. Thor and Loki are both approaching their 500th birthdays. Though they are both men grown and have been in many battles together, fought with the army and earned the respect of many men, they are still seen by many as mere children for one simple reason. They have not yet had their first heat.

                All Aesir suffer from heats. The Alphas, whose smell is musty and can be detected from miles away, are the strongest. Often referred to as the awakening, Alpha’s only go into heat once marking their entry into sexual maturity. Almost all of Asgard’s warriors are alphas. They have the most privileges and are most revered. The Beta’s heats, while musty are not powerful at all, and happen but a few times in their lives. Beyond the typical sweat and stink that follows a vigorous workout, their heats attract little attention. Likewise with the Gammas, whose scent is mildly sweet and gentle but not special. Lowest on the tier of society are the Omegas. Like the Alphas their scent can be smelled for miles, but where the Alphas are powerful in body, Omegas are fertile. Omegas are also the rarest. Their scent is like roses and lavender on an ocean breeze. Their otherwise fragile bodies are designed for childbearing and for that reason they are usually relegated to the home, where they can be kept secured and unsullied by covetous hands. Omegas have constant heat cycles marking their fertile periods.

                The guards carry with them shackles and a chastity belt. Thor and Loki are both princes and Odin doesn’t want just anyone claiming them and mating them for life. There are long standing bets across Asgard as to what cast the princes will fall into. Nearly everyone assumes Thor will be an alpha, including Odin. The shackles are for him, just in case some alluring omega happens to go into heat nearby at the same time. Odin doesn’t want Thor inadvertently making some low bar wench the next Queen of Asgard.

                The bets regarding Loki are far more varied. Many suspect he is an Omega, which if true makes him the most valuable prize in the kingdom. Whoever claims Loki will have dominion over the trickster, and though a Prince, he will be looked upon as someone’s personal fuck toy. Possessing him will raise the social standing of whoever becomes Loki’s Alpha. The chastity belt the guards carry is for him, just in case. There are those that speculate Loki might be a Gamma or Beta. No one thinks he’s an Alpha, not when they see him standing next to Thor. Odin doesn’t want just anyone claiming Loki either.

                Like other people their age they do not understand what all the fuss is about. Neither Thor nor Loki has any interest in sex and they are often appalled by the behavior of people much older than them. For Loki all this is like a dark cloud hanging over his head. Every day he prays, let him be a Gamma or Beta.

                “Brother! Let’s practice our axe throwing today.” Thor calls to Loki from across the field. Thor has defeated another man in the ring and he is anxious for something new and interesting to do. Loki rolls his eyes but he obliges his brother. Loki kind of likes axe throwing.

                Thor picks up an axe and throws it at the post and just misses it. Loki smirks. He picks up the next axe and hurls it at the same post and hits it perfectly.

                “You don’t have to be so smug about it.” Thor says.

                “Oh-Ho! Is that so Mr. God of Thunder?” Loki does a mocking parody of Thor’s swagger. Thor picks up another axe and hurls it at the post, missing it again. Loki claps sarcastically.

                “Mjolnir is making you lazy. Simple axes do not interpret your intensions like the magic hammer does, Thor.” Loki scolds him. Thor means to make some witty comeback when a scream rings out on the other side of the field.

                “You smell that?” Thor says quietly.

                “How could I not?” Loki’s voice is small with fear. Alphas around the field swarm to the source of the heavenly aroma.

                “Please! Don’t hurt me!” A woman screams. She is sitting in a heap, drenched in sweat. Her eyes are full of fear and need. Drawn to the scent of so many Alphas gathered in one place, her instincts told her to come here and seek a mate. Warriors begin an all-out brawl that carries on for well over an hour. At the end of the fight the blood soaked victor scoops up the woman and tosses her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The defeated men limp and drag their bodies upright, muttering as they leave.

                “Lucky bastard! I almost had him!”

                “She was a beauty, that one. Did you see the mouth on her?”

                “I hope he makes her put on a show for us when he is done with her. I’d love to see what that mouth can do.”

                “Not me. Watching and smelling that sweet cunt and not being able to fuck her is too painful.”

                “I just want to hear her scream when he sticks her.” The men laugh as they stalk away.

                Loki moves close to his brother, horrified and full of terror. His hand invisibly seeks out Thor’s, fingers entwining, seeking comfort.

                “Please don’t let that happen to me.”

                “I swear it.” Thor says. He will protect his brother with his dying breath if he must.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “Thor! Pay attention!” Odin yells at his son. He is trying to teach him and Loki a lesson on battle tactics and strategies. Loki rolls his eyes at Thor like always. Thor’s never been one for reading, or learning, or…well…any intelligence at all.

                “I am sorry father but I am not feeling well. May I be excused; I think I need to return to my bedchambers.” He’s not lying. He hasn’t felt like himself all morning.

                “Very well my son. Make sure your guards go with you.” Odin says. Thor rolls his eyes then, but Odin will not take any chances. He leaves his father and Loki in the library to continue the lesson without him. He is about halfway back when he feels a wave of dizziness wash over him and he has to stop and lean against a pillar for stability. Thor hears the sounds of the shackles clanking nearby. Why are the guards fiddling with those damn things? Sweat pours down Thor’s temples and a cramp twists his gut. Thor feels something then, further south, almost like an urge to urinate but intense…and pleasurable. Cuffs are slapped onto his wrists suddenly and Thor feels outrage.

                “What is the meaning of this?” He bellows. Thor looks down then and sees his very first erection. Even through his trousers he can see that his cock has grown to a ridiculous size. It is also extremely sensitive, almost painful.

                “To arms! Prince Thor is in heat!” One of the guards yells. More guards come running and before Thor knows it he is surrounded by a dozen men, who are all dragging him down to the dungeons to lock him away until the heat passes. Thor tries to wrestle away, and short of summoning Mjolnir and killing them he is trapped. All the scents of the men around him mingle in his nostrils and Thor leans forward to the closest one to lock lips with him. Someone grasps him the by hair and yanks him away. Several men have their arms wrapped around Thor’s giant tree trunk legs and a wayward hand brushes a little too closely to the royal jewels. Thor bucks upward for more contact.

                “Touch me! Oh Norns touch me!” Thor begs. The guards ignore him, however, and after several long minutes and a few staircases Thor is unceremoniously shoved into an awaiting prison cell. Unlike the other prison cells, which are bare and exposed, this one is lavishly furnished and private. The confinement barrier is opaque and Thor is pretty certain it is sound proofed as well. There is a large jug of water and a platter of meats, fresh bread, cheese, and fruit on the table. The bed is large and soft and there are towels and washcloths next to the bed. There is also a jar of skin cream.

For seven days Thor receives no visitors.

XxXxXxXxXx

                “My King! Thor is an alpha! It is confirmed. The men have just delivered him to the cell, safely and untouched.” The soldier tells Odin.

                “Praise the Norns! This is a joyous day! Ring the tower bells and let my people rejoice!”

                “Yes My King!” The man runs off with his orders and a smile on his face. But not everyone is overjoyed. Loki is very quiet.

                “Father. If I am an Omega, what will you do with me?” Loki has been too afraid to ask his father this question directly, but now that the possibility is almost upon him, he must know!

                “I have my most trusted guards watching you. Heimdall, Huginn, and Muninn are as well. If you are as we fear, an army of my most loyal men will swarm to your side to take you to the dungeons until a suitable mate can be selected for you.”

                “Who? I know you already have someone in mind. Who is it?”

                “Loki I will not…”

                “WHO IS IT? I demand to know who will have control over my life and my fate! Who have you selected to be my Master?”

                “You make it sound like enslavement.”

                “Isn’t it? I am not blind to the treatment Omega’s receive from their Alphas, nor to the harsh punishments they are met with if they refuse an order. Tell me….to whom am I to be rendered a bitch?”

                “I will not tell you until it is certain. Do you think me so callous as to gift you to one that does not know your value? Do you think I would permit your alpha to mistreat you so? No Loki. I know there are many Alphas that are cruel to their Omegas, treating them as a prize and nothing more, but it is not so with all of them. As the bond between the Alpha and their Omega grows, the Alphas become less possessive and more protective, especially after the birth of the first child. You will see.”

                Loki wished Odin’s words reassured him but they don’t. Loki has heard of the Alpha/Omega bond. To him it is a fabled fairytale told to people like him to make him feel better about his future. The fact that Odin refuses to tell him who he will be mated to is not reassuring either. Long has Odin desired to rein in Loki’s trickery and chaotic ways. If he is an Omega, his Alpha will have the right to take away his practicing magic.

                If….

                Loki leaves the library as his guards follow close behind. The stench of Thor still lingers in the air and it occurs to Loki then that he is alone and vulnerable. Loki doesn’t trust the guards to protect him. They are all Alphas and are just as inclined to fuck him as anyone else. Perhaps his father isn’t telling him who he has selected because he knows when the moment comes; Odin will have no say in the outcome. Loki turns and stares at the chastity belt hanging from the guard’s hip.

                “The illusion of safety.” Loki whispers to himself. His gaze rises up to the guard’s face and what he sees there disturbs him.

                “Are you feeling unwell My Prince?” The tone of the guard’s voice contains such subtlety. Loki detects a note of hope, lust, and anticipation that tells him everything he needs to know. The hairs on the back of Loki’s neck stand on end. It is the very guards that are supposed to protect him that Odin has selected to mate him. It is always the same four guards that are always around, always hovering closer to him than to Thor.

                “Yes, I think I will remain in my bedchambers for the rest of the day.” Loki says flatly. For seven days, he refuses to leave his room, feigning illness while awaiting Thor’s release.


	2. The Auctioneer

Thor is a changed man. Never before has he felt such pleasure. He can only imagine what it will feel like when he shares that pleasure with another person. Thor probably has the most well-moisturized cock in the entire kingdom at the moment. For a week solid he couldn’t stop touching himself and marveled at how his cock would form a thick tennis ball sized knot which traveled up the shaft to eventually swell the head to a comedic size.

                When he was freed from his cell a whole new world of smells slapped him in the face. Each person he passed had their own aroma of varying degrees of beauty. Claimed Omegas were an interesting lot. They possessed their own lovely perfumed pheromones, but it was tainted by the scent of their Alpha, creating a distinct signature. Where before his eyes never lingered long on any one particular form, Thor now leered openly at every bare patch of skin and come hither look. Thor was taken straight to Odin upon release.

                “Thor my boy! You are now a man! Come my son, I must teach you how to control your urges and sate your needs without creating any unwanted heirs.” Odin gives his son a chipper knowing look.

                “How exactly do you intend to do that father?” Thor asks as flashes of Frigga and Odin having sex blast through his mind.

                “Now that you are no longer in heat I have arranged an evening for you with a nice Gamma courtesan. She is not in heat either and will know how to please you well.”

                “What about a mate Father?” Thor asks.

                “Now that your status as an Alpha is confirmed we can select for you a nice Gamma wife.”

                “Gamma? Why not an Omega?”

                “Oh no son. Omegas are too fertile and would give you too many children. Having lots of royal heirs all in contention for the throne can create upheaval down the road. No a nice Gamma female will birth you perhaps two or three children, which is an ideal number.” Odin explains. For some reason, Thor thinks of Loki then, hope and fear mingle inexplicably.

                Odin guides Thor back to his bedchambers and upon arrival Thor sets eyes on a lovely young woman with flowing blonde hair and large breasts. Thor feels a mixture of both disappointment and arousal. He wants to fuck _someone_ he’s just not sure it’s her.

                “Have fun my son. Do try to consider her needs from time to time.” Odin smiles widely and then shuts the door and leaves.

                “Hello my prince. Why don’t you come over here and sit next to me. I’ll take good care of you. I promise.”

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki has been on edge since Thor’s heat. Only upon seeing Thor’s face again has Loki felt any sense of calm. Thor’s face lights up at the sight of Loki.

                “Brother! I have missed you.” Thor’s great arms wrap around Loki and Loki leans into his brother feeling safe and secure for the first time in a week. Thor sniffs Loki deeply. Loki’s scent is not heavy like everyone else’s. His is still immature and miniscule, but the little that Thor detects is beautiful. Loki’s long crop of raven hair, soft milky skin, and delicate china bones press against Thor’s form.

                “I see the world with new eyes brother. I did not know my body was capable of feeling such sensations. You’ll see. It will be so wonderful when you feel your body entwining with another.”

                “Who did you entwine with brother?” Loki’s hurt and betrayal leaks into his voice without him meaning to. Why should he feel betrayed? Thor is his brother. It’s not like Thor could ever be his mate.

                “Well…I…Father bought me a whore.” Thor stammers out feeling guilty.

                “You’re the Crowned Alpha Prince of Asgard and Father felt it necessary to purchase pussy for you?” Loki looks at Thor with disbelief.

                “It was my first time and Father wanted to make sure I didn’t make any heirs with a random stranger.”

                “Father had to pay someone to take your virginity from you. You must feel so flattered.” Loki takes his hurt and twists it to embarrass Thor.

                “It wasn’t like that!”

                “Sure it wasn’t.” Loki gets the dig in a little deeper.

                “Well at least I’m not going to be claimed like a bitch in heat.” Thor says to get back at him, but he quickly realizes his mistake when he sees Loki’s face. “I’m sorry brother I did not mean that.”

                “The guards. They’re going to fuck me. It’s why they linger so close, why it is always the same four guards on duty watching me. Odin is going to let one of them claim me. I never noticed before, but every time an omega goes in heat around us they never leave to join the fray. I thought it was duty, but no. They are waiting for the chance at a better prize.”

                “We don’t even know if that is what you are.”

                “Look at me Thor! Compared to you, compared to even the daintiest Gamma male I am thin, lithe, fragile. My hips are abnormally wide for a male despite my skinny frame. I have all the hallmarks. Please don’t let them claim me.”

                “Loki, if father selected them it must be because he feels they are a good match for you. Someone is going to claim you, I understand that now. There is no stopping it Loki. The idea that I could somehow protect you from ever being claimed is a child’s fantasy. All we can hope for is a good and loving mate to claim you and treat you well. Get to know your guards. You may find you prefer one of them.” Thor feels his heart breaking. He would claim Loki were he not his brother. Even the most beautiful of Omegas smell repugnant to their next of kin. It is a failsafe of nature to prevent incest. When Loki’s heat happens, the smell will surely repel him.

                Loki cannot hide the hurt and disappointment he feels. Thor pulls his brother close to comfort him, but he knows it is a hollow gesture. He wished he could do more.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Loki watches Thor as he trains in the arena. Now that he is full Alpha he is even more powerful and deadly than before. The men sparring with him are falling like leaves in autumn today.

                “Why do you still carry the shackles with you? Thor has already had his heat and he is an alpha.” Loki asks Gundirth, one of his guards. They are in an alcove near one of the weapons racks.

                “They are for you of course, should you prove to be an alpha.” The guard’s political correctness irritates Loki.

                “Do not lie to me soldier. I am the God of Lies, now speak the truth! Everyone including I think that I will turn out to be an Omega. What are the shackles for?”

                “To restrain you as I fuck you, My Prince. That is, should I be lucky enough to be on duty when it happens. The shackles will keep you from using your magic to escape, and I will claim you.” Gundirth leers at Loki openly. The crude expression on his face disgusts Loki.

                “Why did my father select you? You and the other three, why were you chosen?”

                “I am the second son of the House of Bjornson. My older brother will inherit my father’s land, and I will inherit nothing. However, I have been raised to act as a Lord, to wield power in the social circles at court. As your Alpha I would gain social standing and become a powerful influence peddler.”

                “That still doesn’t explain why he chose you. Half the army is filled with second sons like you.”

                “Because my father paid your father handsomely for the opportunity.”

                “What?”

                “Odin whored you out.” Gundirth says with an evil smirk. He closes the personal gap between them and places his tawdry lips near Loki’s ear. “He made quite a bit of coin off of you, selling the claiming opportunity to my father and the other three. I can’t wait to hear you beg for my cock. Hear you beg me permission to go outside, or leave the bed, or anything else you enjoy. You won’t get to play trickster anymore Loki. Your magic will be the second thing I take from you. Your innocence will be the first.” Gundirth yanks Loki forward and kisses him full on the lips, groping him, and fondling him.

                Loki pushes him off and punches the guard in the face. The man is battle harden, however, and barely flinches from the pain of the hit. Loki calls upon his magic and turns invisible then, running all the way back to the palace with tears in his eyes. Gundirth chuckles in his wake.

                Loki runs to the throne room to find his father and confront him. How could he do this to his own flesh and blood? Has he no heart at all? The throne room is still full with courtiers, nobles, and councilmen. Loki slows to a calm walk, letting his breathing regulate. He schools his features to project confidence and authority and only reveals himself when he is ready. Loki approaches the throne and addresses his father.

                “My King, I have a personal matter which I need to discuss with you, alone.” Loki says very formally. It gets Odin’s attention and the man waves off a scribe copying down notes.

                “Court is adjourned for today.” Odin announces as he rises from his seat. He and Loki stroll quietly down the hall towards the royal family private gardens. Loki is the picture of serenity but Odin knows Loki very well. He can tell Loki has something very important to say.

                “You sold me to them, your own child. You made me a whore and sold me to the highest bidders for the opportunity to claim me.” Loki’s voice is soft and matter of fact. Odin’s one eye widens in surprise.

                “Who told you?”

                “ _That_ is your response? Who TOLD ME?”

                “Loki I…”

                “How could you? Is my status as an Omega so embarrassing to you? Am I worth so little in your eyes? Tell me father did you take the money in secret or did you hold an open auction with all of Asgard’s nobility in attendance?” Loki hisses.

                “What I did serves a practical purpose! Would you have some ale slinger at a tavern claim you? Or perhaps one of the stable boys? At least the men I have selected for you are of noble birth and will keep you in the lifestyle to which you have grown accustomed!”

                “Lifestyle?  I am to be a gilded whore, mocked and ridiculed and the whole kingdom knows it.”

                “If I wanted to whore you out I would have sold you to just one noble family and given you over to them and let them lock you up until you went into heat.” Odin yells. Loki looks at Odin with horror and a terrible thought occurs to him.

                “Tell me father, what stopped you from doing just that? Was it your love for me or the scandal that would have resulted had you done exactly that?”

                “I took you into my protection, and that is what I have done. I will not let you reprimand me for it.” Odin walks away then, ending the argument.

                “Took you into my protection?” Loki stares after his father’s back with even more questions forming in his mind. What the fuck did he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, I know you have plot theories! Let's hear them.


	3. Birthdates

The chastity belt jingles slightly as the bored guard shifts in his chair. Loki ignores the bastard. He’s been in the library all morning trying to figure out a mystery. Odin words from the other day have been eating away at his mind like acid. Loki’s instincts tell him that Odin’s slip of the tongue was important and to not let it go. Odin has pulled Thor into meetings with the council and Loki has the nagging feeling that Odin doesn’t want Thor anywhere near him. Unlike Odin, Loki knows Thor would protect him.

                Thor’s name day is coming up next week, his 501st. Loki’s 500th day name is next month. Thor and Loki are only a year apart in age and yet Frigga their mother is a Gamma, not an Omega. Gammas do not normally go into heat so close together. Loki is searching through court records and history books from around the time when Thor and Loki were conceived and born.

_Journal Entry of Kelda the Handmaid, year of Midgard 1242, January 6 th:_

_Her Majesty is overjoyed at having gone into heat and conceiving her first child, but word from Jotunnheim of failed negotiations put a damper on the happy news. The Allmother is consumed with worry._

_Journal Entry of Lady Eir, Year of Midgard 1242, October 10 th:_

_It is a boy! Oh such a happy day. With the Allfather gone to battle having an heir in the palace has brought great relief to the kingdom! He is a strong large boy, a good sign of a possible alpha! Her Majesty did her duty well and is in good health._

                Loki stops reading and does the math. According to the journal entries Frigga should have gone back into heat only three months after giving birth to Thor. With Odin in Jotunnheim, and only one heir to the throne, perhaps her heat was intentionally induced to ensure a spare heir if Odin died. Loki looks for entries mentioning this.

_Journal Entry of Kelda the Handmaid, Year of Midgard 1243, January 6 th”:_

_Prince Thor is such a beautiful baby. Her majesty is fully healed from the birth and carries on with the kingdom while the Allfather is away. Her great stewardship of the food reserves has protected the people from starvation. The Allfather has been gone for nearly a year._

_Field Report of General Northman, Year of Midgard 1243, March 12 th:_

_There is no sign to the end of the war. We have been trapped here near the ravine for six months. Our supplies are low. Odin does not want to use the Bifrost and give away our position but we will have no choice soon. Death by starvation and cold is a worse fate than a sword through the gut._

                Loki re-reads the entry over and over again. _Trapped for six months…no Bifrost…._ Odin could not possibly be his father. Loki jumps ahead to the time of his birth looking for remarks regarding this.

_Journal Entry of Kelda the Handmaid, Year of Midgard 1243, November 16 th:_

_The messenger sends word that the war is nearly over. The Jotunns are in retreat and are vulnerable. Her Majesty is overjoyed at her husband’s imminent return. We are in turn overjoyed for her. Her Majesty’s behavior of late has been…odd._

_Field Report of General Northman, Year of Midgard 1243, November 20 th:_

_Asgard is victorious. Spoils of War are being secured. The bargaining chip has been exchanged and whisked away to the safety of home._

_Journal Entry of Lady Eir, Year of Midgard 1243, November 21 st:_

_The second son of Odin is small and black of hair. His coloring is altered. He will blend in well. Her Majesty dons loose clothing to hide her current state of health. She is well._

_Journal Entry of Kelda the Handmaid, Year of Midgard 1243, November 21 st:_

_The ladies and I worked all day today to make blankets and clothing for the new addition. Her Majesty is in love. The people are confused and surprised. Our lips are sealed._

                Loki looks up from the pile of manuscripts as a chill washes over him. A…chill… Loki cloaks his body with invisibility again, leaving his dozing guard in his chair behind. He runs to the weapons vault and slips past all the men protecting the most valuable artifacts in the nine realms. Once inside he removes his magic and takes hold of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

                He watches as the blue washes over his hands and up his arms. He feels his face flush cool and knows deep to his bones that he is Jotunn. He places the Casket back in its cradle, puts the invisibility back on, and flees from the weapons vault. He runs back to his room and locks the door as the horror of the truth washes over him. He is not Odin’s son. He is not even Aesir.

                Loki’s mind whirls with the implications. He can’t tell anyone. If word ever got out that he is nothing more than a spoil of war, not even a prince, no mercy will be shown to him at all. He would be considered a slave to be used and fucked by anyone, not even worthy of claiming. He can’t tell anyone. He can’t even tell his brother.

                Thor! Thor is not his brother! Thor is his salvation. If Thor claimed him as his mate, Loki would be Queen of Asgard, and he would be loved. But would Thor still love him if he knew Loki were Jotunn? Thor will not mate him if he thinks Loki is his brother, so he must tell him. But if he does and Thor rejects him all is lost!

                Loki sits there and considers his options. Should he trick Thor or beg Thor to save him? Fear wins out. Loki gets up and leaves his room to find Thor. His guards, who took up position outside his chambers follow him, looking perturbed at his flightiness. Fuck them.

                Loki runs inside Thor’s chambers without knocking only to find he is not there. He searches the palace and only when he has checked every haunt that Thor frequents to find nothing does he seek out Odin for information.

                “Where is my brother?” Loki asks.

                “Gone, on a mission. Perhaps a month or so.” Odin says flatly, uninterested in Loki’s obvious state of anxiety.

                “But his name day is just a couple day away!”

                “Name days are for children. The kingdom needs him. A far village has come under threat from a band of elusive thieves. We can celebrate when he returns.” Odin says. Loki doesn’t say anything but he knows why Odin really sent him away. Odin doesn’t want Thor anywhere near Loki when his Omega heat hits him. Even when Thor returns, Odin will just find ways to keep Thor busy and away from Loki. His fate is sealed. Loki turns and leaves without saying a word.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Mother?” Loki knocks on Frigga’s chambers.

                “Enter.” She says brightly. Loki walks into Frigga’s audience room feeling much like he did when he was small. He needs her love, he needs her comfort, he needs her reassurance.

                “Loki! My grown son finally paying his mother a visit? You’d think you lived worlds away instead of just down the hall.”

                “I’ve been rather preoccupied of late.” He says. Frigga notices the dark bags under Loki’s eyes and sees he little boy is in trouble.

                “What is wrong?”

                “I know that I am not your son. I know I am Jotunn.”

                “Who told you?”

                “I figured it out.  Mother, the guards that are supposed to protect me are actually meant to claim me. I am afraid. The heat, it’s going to come soon. I can feel it. If I am an Omega, my life… I cannot go on living as the whore of someone that does not love me.” A tear falls down Loki’s cheek and Frigga cradles her child in her arms.

                “I am sorry my son. I have done what I can for you. It all falls to chance and timing now.” She says cryptically.

                “Chance and timing for what? With who?” Loki asks her, his voice full of hope.

                “You know I cannot tell you sweetheart. The future is my secret to keep.” She kisses his hair and holds him, feeling him shake like a leaf.

                “Do you love me?”

                “With all my heart and soul.”

                “Did Odin ever love me?”

                “He tried to dear. He felt at least a sense of duty to you, to see you cared for in the future.”

                “He sold me to the highest bidder.”

                “No one, not even Odin can predict or dictate the future. It is an uncertain and changing thing. We can try to influence it, sway it, but fate always has the final say. I have done what I can. Grow eyes in the back of your head. Keep to your rooms when Thor is gone, and keep to his side while he is here. He will protect you from harm.”

                “Thank you.”

               

               

               


	4. An Orgy of Sensation

Loki finds most days he is torn between drinking enough wine to fell a horse and maintaining stone soberness out of paranoia and hyper-alertness. His nerves are completely shot. The waiting is killing him. Thor has been gone over three weeks now. Loki’s a name day is just a couple of days away and he has spent almost the entire time Thor has been gone hiding in his chambers.

                The weapon’s master has finally complained to Odin that Loki is missing weapons practice and is shirking his royal duties. Odin has ordered Loki to attend training this morning. Gundirth and Behur are on guard duty this morning. Loki throws daggers at a post over and over again imagining it is their heads. He wonders absently what the men plan to do in regards to each other. Have they even thought that out? Will they secure Loki first and then fight each other? He decides he doesn’t care much.

                The sun is shining bright today. The fluffy white clouds and cool breeze on an otherwise hot day all come together to make it a glorious day to be outside. There are a lot of warriors on the training field today. The sounds of swords clashing and men grunting play like music in the background. Despite the smell of so many men all sweating in close proximity to one another, Loki finds he does not mind it so much today. He feels surprisingly relaxed. A smile plays across his face.

                Loki breathes the air in deep, relishing the gym locker smell. He suddenly feels giddy, like a child about to open a present. His whole body tingles and Loki runs a hand through his hair and moans at the pleasurable tug of the roots on his scalp. Loki notices the green color of the sleeve of his tunic. The color seems so bright today. Vibrant. Everything is so vibrant and beautiful. Loki bites his bottom lip to stifle another moan as a bead of sweat forms on his temple.

                “My Prince? Are you well?” Gundirth asks, his voice full of anticipation. His body tenses like a panther about to pounce on prey. Loki smiles at him. He knows he shouldn’t, he just can remember why.

                “What is your name again?” Loki can’t think straight. His mind is clouded by so many wonderful sensations. Loki drags his fingertips across his clavicle and shivers from electrical shocks it sends pulsing through him. Loki frowns then. Something is happening to him. Why is his cock so….

                “We need to get him out of here now, before the others smell him.” Behur says to Gundirth. The two men flank Loki and try to discreetly escort him away from the field. They don’t want to just slap the shackles and chastity belt on him in front of everyone. It would draw their attention.

                “OMEGA!” A man yells. The warrior points at Loki with lust boiling in his eyes.

                “Shit!” Behur curses.

                “Why couldn’t this have happened while the little bitch was hiding in his room?” Gundirth slips the chastity belt between Loki’s legs and around his waist before locking it shut. The three of them are engulfed in seconds by the other warriors. Loki is pushed to his knees but he is too high to notice his vulnerability. His eyes roll into the back of his head at the rush of testosterone laden pheromones wrapping around his body like a cocoon. The hand on his shoulder keeping him in place is too much of a temptation to ignore. Loki guides a digit into his mouth and sucks it.

                The man holding Loki in places glares at him in shock. He yanks Loki up by the collar and kisses him possessively until another warrior punches him in the dick.

               “Keep your fucking greedy hands off the Prince until you’ve earned the right to claim him.” Another warrior chastises the first. Loki whimpers at the loss of pleasure. His clothes are too hot and sticky now and he cannot fathom why he would want to keep them on. Loki slowly removes his tunic then, delighting in the little tickling tendrils that ghost over his skin as the cloth rubs against it.

               The blast of Loki’s scent from his underarms perfumes the air. Roses, lavender, sandalwood, sweet, salty, musty Loki thickens the air, making it heavy like an impending thunderstorm. A battle rages around Loki as bones break and blood splatters onto the sandy ground. Lightning flashes in the distance. Loki doesn’t remember why, but it makes him happy. His palms are rubbing his bare belly and chest. He wants to touch himself lower, but there is something in the way.

               There seems to be fewer men around him standing. There are still men fighting, but they are distracted with one another.

               “Get up!” Gundirth hisses at Loki as he yanks Loki’s arm up. Loki rises. He frowns at Gundirth. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind a warning sounds. His big doe eyes stare at Gundirth searching for recognition, but he notices Gundirth’s lips and suddenly wonders what they taste like.

               “You’re an eager little bitch aren’t you? I’ve never smelled an Omega like you before. You are very special indeed My Prince. You want it so badly. Would you like me to fuck you little one?” Gundirth drools and licks the excess spittle away. Loki’s body screams, YES! YES FUCK ME! But the warning in his heart makes him plant his feet.

               “Not you.” Loki whispers. Gundirth growls at him and Loki turns invisible. However, Gundirth still has a grip on Loki’s arm and only laughs at Loki's pathetic attempt to escape. Loki reappears again, his skin color flashing like a strobe light. For a moment his whole body goes blue and his eyes turn blood red.

               “What the fuck?”

               In a flash Loki’s skin is milky white again, but Gundirth knows what he saw and his wicked grin curls into a lecherous demonic smile.

               “Oh my beautiful Jotunn whore. Sucking my cock on your knees will be your full time job.” Another warrior runs up and engages Gundirth. The men fight like angry bulls as sand swirls and weapons clash and sing. Gundirth thrusts forward and misses. His opponent swirls and knocks him in the back. Another blow to the head and Gundirth is knocked out cold, his jaw askew with teeth sprinkled on the ground like confetti.  

               The last warrior stands victorious. Loki has no idea who he is, though he looks familiar. His long red hair and beard, or perhaps it is blonde? Yes, blood soaked blonde hair and brilliant cerulean eyes that are burning Loki’s soul. He smells amazing, powerful. The most powerful Alpha that ever was. He reaches down and fishes a key out of Gundirth’s pocket, placing it inside his own. He strides forward, wraps his arm around Loki’s waist and raises his hammer into the air. The fallen men around them gawk as the two princes take to flight.


	5. In the Forest

Thor flies as fast and as far away as he can from the city proper. Loki clings to him like a horny frightened needy child. Thor’s body is telling him something his mind does not want to accept. Loki is not his brother. He should find Loki repulsive. Loki’s scent should smell like an unwashed sweaty blood soaked tunic that has been festering in a fish barrel for six months, not this amazing ambrosia of sex. He would have ignored what his nose and body is telling him if not for what he saw with his eyes. That flash of blue skin and those ruby red eyes were at first mistaken for a bit of uncontrolled magic.

                It was, in fact, the truth bleeding through for the first time. Thor has so many questions. Is Loki truly a Jotunn? Did Loki always know? Does he even know this truth now? Why did his mother and father never tell him? All of these must wait, for Thor has made a decision and he will not regret it.

                After an hour of flying they land in a glen in the middle of a forest. The ground is covered with thick green moss and is soft and spongy under foot. There are little purple flowers sprouting here and there and the canopy of evergreen overhead is thick and lush. A small creek nearby produces the calming sound of flowing water.

                Thor plants his feet but Loki does not disengage. His legs remain wrapped around Thor’s waist as he undulates his hips. Thor lets go of Mjolnir, letting her drop softly onto the ground. He wraps his hand into Loki’s hair to pull the man’s face back.

                Loki’s irises are no longer visible. He sees only big black blown pupils looking up at him with desperation.

                “Let go little brother. I will not leave you again. I swear it.” Thor says softly. Loki drops his feet to the ground and lets go of Thor, doing as the Alpha commands him. Thor takes the key to the chastity belt out of his pocket and opens the lock. He removes his cape then and looks around at the soft mossy ground. He chooses a particularly nice looking spot and spreads his cape out like a blanket.

                “Take off your clothes Loki.” Thor turns to the creek to wash off the blood soaking his hair, face, and hands. He knows Loki will remember this once the heat is over and does not want to ruin the memory with his current appearance. He removes his armor and tunic which is still dirty from weeks of camping out in the borderlands. If he’d returned to Asgard even an hour later…

                Loki moans as his cock is freed from the contraption restraining his erection. He slips off his pants and lies down on the cape, stroking himself slowly. He moans loudly and comes after only a moment of touching. His cock remains hard, however. Thor feels his own strain in need. He notes the dampness of Loki’s balled up trousers. Loki’s thighs are glistening with slick coming from his back entrance. The smell of it is so thick in the air Thor can taste it in his mouth. He takes in the scene and the man he is about to mate for life.

                Like Marilyn Monroe, Loki is stretched out on a sea of red. His alabaster skin glows in the sunlight of the early afternoon, which is coming down is soft rays from the above tree canopy. Though the entire area is perfumed lightly by the purple flowers, they cannot hold a candle to Loki’s essence.

                When Thor is fully naked he steps in the cold creek water to wash off any remaining blood and dirt. Though the frigid temperature would deflate his cock on a normal day, today it remains rigid and ready for what lies ahead. He walks slowly towards Loki, like in a dream. Loki’s body is flushed pink with need. He sees Thor approach and quickly rolls over onto his stomach. His ass arches up into the air, to show Thor he is open and ready to receive. Thor kneels down behind him and quickly pushes in.

                “Ahhhh!” The men cry out. Loki is so wet, so open. Thor is able to thrust in completely without hurting Loki in the slightest. The passage is tight but accepting as if it has been made for him. Instinct takes over as they pump, thrust, and writhe together.

                “Roll over Loki, I want to see your eyes.” Thor pulls out of him and guides his legs open and over his shoulders before slipping back in. Loki mewls from loss and then the stuffing of his insides.

                “Oh my love…Loki…you are so beautiful. Softness and caresses await you darling. Oh…” Thor feels his knot forming at the base of his cock. He feels it move upward into Loki’s passage, stretching his lover. Loki gasps from the sudden pain of it.

                “Shh, darling I know. I know love, but you need it. You need my knot.” Thor feels the bulge travel to the tip of his cock where it locks into place inside Loki’s womb and continues swelling. Thor’s seed spurts out of him in long streams which Loki’s body absorbs gladly like nourishment. Thor stills his movements and plants kisses all over Loki’s tear soaked face. Loki’s trembling legs and arms are wrapped around Thor’s hips and shoulders as he hangs on during the bonding.

                “Oh Norns Loki! Ah…Gods! I love you darling!”

                “Thor?”

                “Yes my love. Come back to me. Come back to me love. We are bonding together. I can smell my scent invading you. No one can harm you now. Everyone will know you are mine.”

                “Ah Thor! Thor I was so terrified! They were going to hurt me and then…I didn’t care!”

                “Shhh now. I am your Alpha not them, and I will treasure you always. I will worship you every night my darling. I will give you so much pleasure. I’ve been waiting for you. I know that now.”

                “Are you going to take my magic from me?”

                “No love. You are perfect, tricks and all.” Thor reaches between them and gently grasps Loki’s cock to stroke him. Loki arches into Thor’s hand and bucks.

                “Look into my eyes Loki. I want to see your soul when I make you come.” Thor strokes Loki evenly and firmly as he gazes into emerald pools. Loki’s sweet shaft is thick and long, but Thor notes that Loki does not knot when his seed spills.

                “I love you Thor! I have loved you for so long.” Loki’s eyes shed fresh tears which Thor kisses away. “Oh Norns it hurts! Your cock is so big.” Loki pants as he waits through the pain. Thor smirks proudly at that.

                “Rest my love. We both need it. When the knot goes down we will mate again, and then again until my mark oozes from your skin.” Thor mutters gently into Loki’s ear. For once Loki does not put up a fight or argue, but slips off soundly into a deep restful sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                Thor licks at Loki’s opening savoring the flavor of his lover. Though Loki is still sleeping a pleasured smile curls his lips. Thor rolls Loki onto his back then and wraps his lips around his Omega’s precious little cock. Loki wakes up then, with a blonde head bobbing between his legs and several fingers in his ass, massaging things Loki didn’t know he had inside his body. He groans and stretches as his orgasm builds in his gut. Loki feels his balls draw up.

                “Thor darling I’m going to come.” But Thor doesn’t pull away, rather he pulls back so the tip is in his mouth where he can taste Loki’s seed. He sucks the helmet furiously as the seed pumps out. Thor opens his mouth a little wide so Loki can see the white fluid sloshing around in his mouth before he swallows. A couple of wayward drops dribble out of the corner of Thor’s mouth. Loki pulls Thor’s face up to his and kisses him, tasting his essence mixed with Thor’s.

                Thor mounts Loki again, but this time he pulls Loki’s body up to sit in his lap. Loki’s leg wrap around Thor’s hips in a familiar fashion. He begins to bounce then, riding Thor like a horse, meeting Thor’s upward thrusts with his downward ones. Thor latches onto one of Loki’s nipples then, teasing it with his teeth and sucking at the sensitive pink flesh. The little point pebbles up against the flat of Thor’s tongue. Thor latches on like a newborn nursing for milk. The suction creates a pleasure that forces Loki’s inner walls to clamp down on Thor’s cock hard.

                “I will envy our child. I cannot wait to taste you in this way.” Thor moans. Loki’s eyes go wide with realization. He’d been so preoccupied with the claiming he forgot about the end result.

                “Do you think I am pregnant now?” Loki asks.

                “If you are not, you will be soon. We will not leave the forest until I am certain my claim on you is secured.”

                “Thor… I am Jotunn.”

                “I know love. Do not worry. I love you. We will talk about it all later. You are my omega. Our children will be beautiful, my darling Queen.”


	6. Power Structure

Thor and Loki mated all afternoon and all night and did not return home until the following morning. They awoke in the glen sticky with sweat, semen, and other fluids reeking of sex. They both bathed as well as they could without soap in the creek nearby. Loki’s pristine scent was gone, but in its place was the new combined scent that marked him as Thor’s mate. Loki had nothing to wear. His pants, which had been drenched with his slick arousal dried up and became crunchy. Thor’s cape was just as disgusting. Only Thor’s dirty tunic and pants were passable. They decided to have Thor put his pants back on and have Loki wear Thor’s tunic. It fits Thor perfectly, but on Loki it looks like a short dress.

                They flew back to the palace and landed on the front steps. People that spotted them openly starred and pointed at them. Feeling possessive and protective, Thor picked up Loki bridal style and carried him into the palace for all to see. Loki let him. He felt vulnerable, even though he knew not even Odin could flout the ancient laws of Alpha and Omega. Their bond is a permanent binding thing that no man can tear asunder. Loki reminded himself repeatedly of this as they passed many courtiers and guards to return to their chambers.

                Thor took Loki to his chambers and placed him on the bed. As the Alpha it is customary for the Omega to move in with him. Thor called out to a servant for assistance.

                “Yes My Prince.” A young girl answered.

                “You will gather all the servants that tend Loki’s chambers and begin the process of moving his things into my chamber. Also, have breakfast brought here as well.”

                “Yes My Prince.” The girl gave a brief glance to Loki before running off.

                “We’ll be the talk of the kingdom for weeks.” Loki smirks.

                “I give a damn what the gossipers say. However, once we have bathed and eaten you know we will need to make an appearance at court.”

                “I’m surprised Odin isn’t breaking down our door right now.”

                “For what? We’ve broken no laws. Besides father, I am the most powerful Alpha in the kingdom and the Crowned Prince. I can claim anyone I want and you are not my brother.”

                “You do realize that fact is not common knowledge. Right now everyone is talking about how you fucked your Omega brother.”

                “Yes I know, which is why you must show them that you are not.”

                “I thought about that all during our trip back this morning. I know it must be done, but I do not relish the sneers and insults that are going to result.”

                “The first one stupid enough to utter a cruelty will suffer greatly.” Thor says darkly. Rarely has Loki seen this side of Thor outside of battle. It is the bloodlust he usually reserves for the enemy.

                “Even if it is Odin himself? Your father did not want us to join together in this way.” Loki says. Thor looks at Loki, noting the changed way he refers to their father. In public distancing himself will be necessary, but in private referring to Odin so impersonally catches Thor off guard. He can’t help but wonder where this sudden hatred came from.

                “He is your father too.”

                “He was never my father Thor. I was a bargaining chip, given over at the end of the last war as a spoil, a token, though to serve what purpose I do not know. He raised me as his son and yet I think he only kept me around as an insurance policy.”

                “Insurance against what?”

                “You were an only child, and only in recent years did it become obvious that you would be an alpha and that I would be omega. As infants he had no way of knowing our outcomes. Mother was never able to conceive another child, and from all the accounts I read in the library you were a bit of a miracle yourself.”

                “Father told me he wanted me to mate with a Gamma to produce an ideal number of children, only two or three. He said having an omega mate meant having too many children which would cause problems later on with inheritance and succession.”

                “He would know. He had 47 brothers and 16 sisters.”

                “He what? How did you find that out? I’ve never knew that, and no one ever speaks of it.”

                “Because they are all dead Thor, save for a few sisters that managed to mate and marry outside the realm. I found something when I was researching my conception and birth in the library. While checking the healer’s records I went too far back in time in the tomb and found a list of children’s births. I also found a list with most of those names further on, under deaths. All of them died on the same day from combat wounds. Most were adults, one was as young as ten, but the healer’s inscription underneath referred to the event as the reaping of the throne.

                “Loki, are you saying our father was forced to fight his brothers to the death for the right to be named the heir?”  

                “That is what I suspect Thor, yes. If you had been a beta, or I a gamma our union might have been welcomed.”

                “It doesn’t matter now Loki. We are together and there is nothing he can do about it. We are one and the child in your womb is sacred. Come what may we are united.”

                A knock at the door disturbs them from their thoughts. The servants have arrived with breakfast, a change of clothes for Loki and boxes full of Loki’s things.

                “I’m going to finish scrubbing up.” Loki pads into the bathroom for a nice hot soapy shower. Thor digs into the meat and bread platter while he waits his turn. The servants continue streaming in and out of the room as they bring more of Loki’s things in. When Loki exits the bathroom one of the servants screams.

                Loki is in his Jotunn form. He scowls at the woman.

                “Oh do kindly shut up!” He hisses at her. Loki’s ruby eyes narrow at the woman. All the servants gawk at him.

                “I’m adopted. Now you know. Thor is not a brother fucker and I’m not Odin’s son. Go forth and spread the word.” The servants keep standing there like they did not hear him.

                “Did I stutter? Get the fuck out!” Loki screeches. The servants all practically run each other over to get to the door. As the last stumbling servant slams the door behind her Loki lets a chuckle roll out of his throat.

                “Loki…” Thor chuckles with an admonishing tone.

                “Get showered and dressed. I want this nasty business over and done with.”

                “I’m the Alpha. I give the orders around here.” Thor snakes up to Loki’s fresh clean form, sniffing his hair and grabbing his ass. He growls into Loki’s ear.

                “Just for that I’m going to tie you up tonight and tease you until you beg me to fuck you.” Loki purrs as he wraps his arms around Thor’s neck for a deep heated kiss.

                “Norns you stink.” Loki says when he pulls away. Thor grins and runs into the bathroom to get clean.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Are you sure you want to go to court dressed like that?” Thor asks Loki just before they leave their chambers.

                “I want everyone to see my blue skin and smell your scent on me, so yes.” Loki tries to sound confident but Thor can see he is feeling self-conscious. Loki’s hair looks like it has grown out some. It is down passed his shoulder blades. His sky blue skin is highlighted by his navy blue lips and dark blue cheeks. His ruby eyes are a deeper red than most Jotunns. Thor finds he likes the shade very much. Loki’s navy blue nipples are also very sexy. Thor wants to lick them. Loki is shirtless, opting to wear a Jotunn style loin cloth in Thor’s signature red color. Loki has never been one to wear much jewelry beyond a couple of rings. However, the Jotunn style is to wear many gold necklaces, usually emerald encrusted. He finds the color contrast is actually very flattering.  

                “Are those mother’s necklaces?”

                “Yes, her entire collection. Is it too much?”

                “A little, but I think I like it. Are you ready?”

                “No, but this must be done. So….here we go.” Loki and Thor leave the room arm in arm. Thor is dressed impeccably in his ceremonial armor and escorting Loki formally with Loki’s forearm resting atop his. Loki’s posture is extra stiff, his chin held high. People gasp as they catch sight of the princes, Loki in particular.

                Though his heat is over, Loki’s scent is still pungent. Thor’s smell is married to his, advertising to all other Alphas that he is mated. When they enter the throne room a hush falls over the people gathered there. Odin neither smiles nor scowls. In fact he looks defeated.

                Frigga beams brightly from her position on the dais. The chastity belt had saved the day, buying Thor precious seconds and keeping Loki untouched. Thor and Loki stop at the foot of the throne to address the court.

                “Father, I am mated. I have claimed Loki, who was once my brother. He now carries my child in his womb. He is Omega and I am his Alpha.”

                “Loki Laufeyson, I welcome you to the family.” Odin says flatly, sounding almost pouty and bored. Muttering and gossip rumbles through the court. Loki’s eyes go wide. He is a prince after all, just not a prince of Asgard.

                “In celebration of your union and of Loki’s name day I proclaim a feast be held in your honors tonight. Let the kingdom rejoice in the selection of the next Queen of Asgard.” Odin says with faked enthusiasm. Loki could give a shit. He won.

XxXxXxXxXx

                Anticipation thrums through Loki’s body like a tightly pulled guitar string. They kiss each other softly and constantly as they sit at the high table. They cannot stop touching one another. Loki has so much exposed skin. Thor’s calloused hand runs along Loki’s arms, jawline and lower back. Loki leans into Thor and sniffs him all throughout dinner. They can’t stop smiling.

                Everyone is watching the show. Thor is so gentle with his Omega. Loki is so affectionate with his Alpha. Whether they try to brush it off as leftover love from their brotherly bond or not, the people cannot ignore the love that radiates from the couple. Thor kisses Loki’s neck, eliciting a moan from the cerulean man. Loki lunges forward into Thor’s lap to straddle him. Usually Omega’s want nothing to do with their Alpha after the initial coupling. Loki is eager for round two. Thor's hand runs up Loki’s exposed thigh and under his loin cloth to massage his left ass cheek.

                Loki whispers into Thor’s ear, “Fuck me. Fuck me right here in front of everyone.” Loki pants.

                “Loki, mother is sitting right there.” Frigga is looking up at the ceiling pretending to be extremely interested in a crack in the plaster.

                “Damn.” Loki whines. He wants to rub his victory in the face of every Alpha of Asgard. A thought occurs to him then.

                “Thor, would you mind humoring me on something?”

                “What is it?”

XxXxXxXxXxXx

                “Kneel before your next Queen of Asgard!” Loki yells as he storms into the army barracks. He stands before the warriors with his hands on his hips like a woman gloating about a new handbag. Still wearing nothing more than a long red skirt and a bare blue chest Loki dons an evil smirk as his eyes meet Gundirth’s. The man’s jaw is bandaged closed with a large strip of cloth tied around his head. His face is a kaleidoscope of bruising colors and swollen flesh. The men all just stand there with their mouths agape.

                “You heard my mate. Kneel!” Thor booms. Dozens of men drop to bended knee. It shocks them. Alphas kneeling to an Omega, even a royal one is simply not done. Thor stands behind Loki and pulls the slender man’s hips flush with his. Loki can feel Thor’s hard cock pressing against him through the layers of fabric. He looks over his shoulder at Thor and shoots him a feral look of raw lust.

                Thor reaches down and frees his cock from his pants and pulls Loki’s loincloth aside in the back and thrusts in. Thor puts his hand on Loki’s chest and presses his mate against him to keep him balanced.

                “Yes! That’s it! Fuck me!” Loki yells. He lets out a dark chuckle as the shocked soldiers watch Thor fuck Loki in front of them. They are standing, and though Loki’s cock is still covered, they can see the outline of the harden shaft through the fabric and the naked skin of Thor’s ass as it rolls forward rhythmically.

                “Who is your Alpha?” Thor growls into Loki’s ear.

                “You are!” Loki is panting hard, moaning, and making high pitched whines as Thor pounds into his wet and eager opening. Loki’s scent, though tainted by Thor is still alluring. Every man in the room has an erection. Loki makes eye contact with Gundirth as Thor fucks him, a positively evil grin on his blissful face. Gundirth is trembling in anger. He can do nothing.

                “MMMM! I’m going to deep throat your knot!” Loki moans. “Fuck me on the throne at court Thor!” Loki yells for the benefit of the audience. Thor growls like a wild beast in Loki’s ear.

                “Come for me Loki. Come for me untouched like a true Omega.” Thor’s thrusts are merciless. He is pounding directly into Loki’s pleasure center, giving the Jotunn no break from the onslaught. Loki does as he is commanded and comes hard in front of everyone. His loin cloth dampens in front, leaving a long wet stain down the middle. The men pant together for a minute, finding their breath and voice.

                “I love you.” Thor mutters into Loki’s ear.

                “I love you. I am yours. I was always yours my darling.” Loki says softly. Loki lays his head back on Thor’s shoulder and Thor dips his head forward to claim Loki’s lips. Thor pulls out of Loki and tucks his cock back into his pants, letting Loki’s loin cloth fall back into position. Loki addresses the men one last time.

                “You may mock me for being Thor’s bitch, but remember this: You are all my bitches now. I will spend my nights with his cock in my mouth…” Loki looks at Thor and licks his lips, “savoring every drop, and you will spend your days kissing my ass. That is all, gentlemen.”


End file.
